fnafaltuniversesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Похождения Чёрного Лиса
"Five Nights at Freddy's Alternative Universes: Black Fox venture"- это рассказ в 2 акта, повествует о том как одна ошибка людей на Земле 4321 стоила им жизни и жизней многих аниматроников. Но ошибка придёт не одна! = Похождения Чёрного Лиса. Акт 1 = Слоган рассказа: "Ты убей или убитым станешь!" Версия: 14.4.20. Глава 1: Вступление ПРОЛОГ: У КАЖДОЙ ИСТОРИИ ЕСТЬ СВОЁ НАЧАЛО! У ЭТОЙ НАЧАЛО НА ЗЕМЛЕ 4321! После тяжёлой гражданской войны люди собирают Чёрного Лиса и нарекают его их "защитником". Они надеялись, что он будет их защищать от угроз. Но через два часа он обретает разум и за одну ночь убегает с завода, прихватив с собой ящик деталей для ремонта. Периодически он наблюдал за своей вселенной и убивал людей, но это продолжалось до того момента, пока все люди не были истреблены. Позже он встретил Демона Фредди и подружился с ним. Потом он долгое время путешествовал по вселенным и наблюдал из-за угла за тем, как аниматроники бьют Демона Фредди то в одной, то в другой вселенной,а после и вообще убили на Земле 1. В его планах были месть за поражение ДФ и сборка машины, которая сделает ему армию эндоскелетов! Но помимо этого в его планах была миссия завоевать все земли и править ими как единоличный правитель с огромной армией,однако всё это ещё впереди... Глава 2: Месть После того как он узнал, что Демон Фредди мёртв, он начал строительство машины для массового производства эндоскелетов, по виду и типу напоминавших Эндоскелета Прайма,поскольку он является одним из самых лучших Эндоскелетов по мнению Чёрного Лиса. И вот когда машина была завершена, то он начал производство Эндоскелетов-воинов. Производство длилось очень долго и поэтому он решил, что лучше будет затаится на планете. "один воин производился около 2 месяцев, а деталей из которой была собрана машина для их производства не могла производить сразу несколько воинов".Пока шло производство воинов, на мульти вселенную нападали такие злодеи, как: злой дух, фиолетовый бог, ЭРРОР Фредди и Истинный Кошмар. Когда же вся армия в количестве 200 воинов была готова,Лис облегчённо вздохнул. И тут ему в голову пришла идея улучшить машину, чтобы она быстрее делала воинов. Тогда он открывает портал и летит на Землю 200000. там он попадает в лабораторию УФ и услышав шаги прячется. В комнату, где сидел новоиспечённый злодей заходит УФ. Тогда лис подкрадывается сзади к УФ и хочет нанести ему удар, но тут он вспомнил, как он и его команда убили его друга и решил спрятаться. Он сидел в засаде и смотрел по сторонам, стараясь найти какой-нибудь прибор, который можно было украсть,но вдруг в комнату входит БМ и тут он подслушивает их разговор. Учёный Фредди (далее УФ): Это ZQH7,оно позволит тебе стать невидимым на многих радарах,благодаря тем помехам,что оно создаёт. Будущая Марионетка (далее БМ): Круто! Но оно может не подойти к моему компьютеру. УФ: Ладно, я попробую его сделать совместимым с твоим компьютером. Он взялся за инструменты и начал переделку устройства. А тем временем, лис подкрался к УФ, чтобы стащить устройство. Но БМ облокотился(ась) на его голову и тот замер, ожидая худшего... Глава 3: Устройство БМ чуть не заметил(а) его, и встав на ноги, спросил(а): Что это такое? УФ: Стой, не трогай! Но было уже поздно. УФ и БМ были с ног до головы в масле. Пока они очищались, Лис стащил устройство и ещё пару коробок со стола и убежал в свою вселенную. там он подстраивает устройство под себя. Он устанавливает его на свой эндоскелет и подключает к мозгу. Теперь его не может заметить чуть ли ни один радар! А тем временем, на Земле 2000000. БМ: Господи... Зря я тронул(а) эту вещь... УФ: Ничего, ты ведь не знал, что это было устройство для смазки ног и прочих тяжело-нагруженных устройств. БМ: Стой! Здесь же лежало моё устройство и ещё несколько коробок с только что привезёными деталями! УФ: А правда, где они? БМ: Сейчас попробую выяснить! Будущая Марионетка включает сканер Мультивселенной и обнаруживает своё устройство на Земле 4321... Глава 4: Машина Чёрный Лис начинает улучшаьт свою машину. Через несколько часов она была закончена. Он взял за основу новых воинов модель эндоскелета серии "Прайм" и лично усовершенствовал её. Затем он загрузил модель в машину и она начала производство. Один воин выходил за другим. Они строились в батальоны и вставали в позицию "смирно". Но лис сомневался, что его воины будут его слушаться, поскольку он не выглядел как они. Поэтому он собрал Эндоскелета-командира из деталей, украденных из лаборатории УФ. Эндоскелет-командир (далее ЭК): Идентифицируй себя. Чёрный лис (далее ЧЛ): Слушай меня, эндоскелет! Я собрал тебя из этого металлолома, так что ты должен подчиняться мне! ЭК: Назови минимум одну весомую причину для выполнения твоего запроса. ЧЛ: А иначе я тебя разберу обратно в металлолом! ЭК: ... Эндоскелет "Прайм" готов выполнять ваши указания! ЧЛ: То-то же! И отныни тебя зовут не Эндоскелет Прайм, а Эндоскелет-командир. Ты будешь управлять моей армией, пока я буду набирать мощь. ЭК: Так точно, сэр! ЧЛ: Зови меня хозяин! И помни, что поражение - это слово которого ты не знаешь! А эндоскелеты всё выходили и выходили из машины... Глава 5: Нападение на рай И вот, спустя несколько дней, после улучшения машины,вторая армия эндоскелетов была готова, а Чёрный лис начал создавать третью армию на этой машине. Он приказал Эндоскелету-командиру идти на случайно выбранную вселенную. Тот открыл портал и пошёл в первую попавшуюся вселенную. Этой вселенной оказалась Земля 121212. Рота за ротой входили в портал, под конец вошёл и сам Эндоскелет-командир. Войдя во вселенную, он взял рупор и стал говорить. ЭК: Жители этой никчёмной вселенной, мы предлагаем вам добровольно стать вассалами Чёрного лиса! В противном случае, ваша вселенная будет уничтожена! В ответ, на голову Эндоскелета-командира прилетела куча болтов. ЭК: Нападаем!!! Войска из эЭндоскелетов пошли вперёд и начали массовое истребление ангелов. Выжившие ангелы эвакуировали душ умерших и мучеников,что были в РАюи. Война длилась 5 дней по времени рая. Эндоскелетов почти разбили, но Эндоскелет-командир применил бомбу с антивеществом. Весь Рай охватило облако зелёного едкого дыма. Все души и ангелы попадали в облако. Тут из портала вылетает огромная колба, покрытая железом с обеих сторон. Она падает на спину Эндоскелета-командира, а тот падает на облако и орёт от боли. Крышка колбы открывается, и все ангелы и чистые души засасываются в эту колбу. Эта вселенная была опустошена. Лишь тихий ветер сталкивался с тяжёлой бронёй эндоскелетов-воинов. А тем временем на Земле 4321, 3-я армия эндоскелетов была почти собрана. ЧЛ: Вот и закончена третья армия. Время для появления эндоскелета-командира. И тут открылся портал, из которого выходят остатки первой,второй армии и сам Командир. ЧЛ: Поздравляю с первой победой! Так держать! Чёрный лис дает командиру пушку для бомб с антивеществом, и ЭК прикрепляет её к себе на спину. Глава 6: Сила ангелов Чёрный лис взял колбу с ангелами и прочими жителями рая, и поставил её на днище. Он подключил свою энерго-систему к этой колбе и нажал кнопку на колбе. Но тут его замкнуло, и он упал на землю. Эндоскелет-командир схватил хозяина и отключил его от колбы. Он быстро собрал из остатков деталей с завода динамо-машину и подключил её к эндоскелету Чёрного лиса. Он покрутил ручку и глаза лиса загорелись красным и тут же погасли, поскольку командир крутнул ручку 1 раз. "Проводка чёрного лиса не совместима с духовной энергией жителей Рая" Командир начал очень быстро вращать ручку и глаза лиса загорелись. Он поднялся и сказал. ЧЛ: Что со мной случилось? ЭК: Ваша проводка сгорела из-за духовной энергии ангелов и душ. ЧЛ: Ладно, дальше я сам докручу ручку и заряжусь! А ты иди и подготовь мне несколько новых проводов. Командир уходит, а лис встаёт и понимает что эта динамо-машина способна не только на восстановление сил, но и на ещё кое-что! Лис почувствовал, что его способности и сила увеличились. Он подошёл к машине, и нажал на несколько кнопок на машине. Эндоскелеты-воины увеличились в размерах и стали на 30% сильней. ЧЛ: Не хилый бафф! "Улучшение"! Он продолжал крутить ручку, пока не пришёл эндоскелет-командир. Тот принёс ему 5 проводов. Лис вытащил сгоревшие провода из своей системы и заменил их новыми. ЧЛ: Сейчас я слетаю быстро в одну вселенную и обезврежу её! Стереги машину за время моего отсутствия! ЭК: Так точно, сэр! Глава 7: Вирус Y Лис летит на Землю 4284 - вселенную неисправных механизмов, и разбирает местных аниматроников на запчасти. Он относит их на землю 4321, и из этих запчастей модернизирует себя и командира. Его сила и дальность зрения повысились, но вот беда - эти детали были заражены "вирусом Y". Лиса начинает жутко трясти, и он просит командира найти антивирус от "вируса Y". Командир летит во вселенную Учёного Фредди и застаёт его спящим. Он тихонько прокрадывается в алхимический отдел, и набирает полный мешок всяких склянок и микстур. Но тут он слышит шаги в коридоре, и в страхе открывает портал и забегает в него, и еле затаскивает в портал мешок со склянками.уже в своей вселенной. Он вызывает одного из воинов и меняет его ступню на ступню заражённого лиса. Его тоже начинает трясти, а командир берёт чан с водой и начинает туда лить одно зелье за другим. Через 1 час зелье было готово. Командир берёт воина и капает на него это зелье. Того перестаёт трясти, и он уже не бьётся в конвульсиях. Командир берёт половник и обливает лиса зельем с ног до головы. Тот весь мокрый встаёт и отряхается от зелья. ЧЛ: Ах ты... Ты чё, вообще...? Я же не так просил тебя исправить ситуацию. ЭК: Извините, сэр, но "вирус Y" - не виртуальный, а поверхностный. Лис снимает с эндоскелета-воина свою ногу и прикрепляет её к себе. ЧЛ: Чтоб больше такого не было! Командир кивнул. Лис берёт динамо-машину и начинает крутить на ней ручку, набирая силу. ЧЛ: А ты чего уставился?! Иди строй войска в роты! Командир убежал. Но тут Командира посетила идея,он может напасть на какую нибудь Землю пока Лис его не видит. Он уводит из роты 10 Эндоскелетов-воинов и открыв портал летит на землю 5. Там она находит трёх пружинных аниматроников и не раздумывая вырубает Фредбера и СпрингБонни,однако СпрингФредди рядом не оказалось и он отправляет всех воинов отыскать его. Через несколько минут они приводят его и Эндоскелет-командир смотрит на него с высока,а СпрингФредди ему говорит. СФ: Что тебе от меня надо!? ЭК: Совсем немного,всего лишь твоя душа! Эндоскелет-командир раскладывает на своей правой руке высасыватель душь и высасывает душу и всю энергию из СпрингФредди. После он кидает его к стене где лежат опустошённые тела СпрингФредбера и СпрингБонни. Он открывает портал и со своими воинами возвращается на землю 4321. Глава 8: Ад Лис снова набрал сил, и решил напасть на ещё одну вселенную. Он приказал командиру идти в ад, и разнести местных демонов. Ему нужна была ещё и демоническая энергия. Командир и армия эндоскелетов идут в ад. На месте. ЭК: Жители этой никчёмной вселенной. Мы предлагаем вам добровольно сдаться и перейти под контроль Чёрного лиса! В ответ к нему подлетает Койот и говорит: Койот: Да кто ты такой, чтобы так говорить о нашей вселенной, жалкий смертный! После этих слов он даёт командиру пощёчину. ЭК: Ладно, не хотите по-хорошему - будет по-плохому! В атаку! Сам же Командир хватает за горло Кайота и всаживает из своей раскладной пушки ему в глотку ракету,после чего выкидывает его в сторону и когда послышался удар о землю нажал на кнопку,ракета взорвалась и Кайота разорвало на множество кусочков. А тем временем Армия столкнулась с целой кучей демонов, а также с Поглотителем и Охотником. Орды демонов всё наступали и наступали. Они подготовили свой лазер "Сатана", но командир разложил свою пушку и выпустил ракету. Она чуть ли не приземлилась на Поглотителя, но тот её отразил. Командир перенаправил её назад при помощи своих радаров. Чуть позже, он заметил среди армии демонов одного из их Душдозеров,он подлетает к нему и хватает за руки,после чего он кинул его в Поглотителя и взорвал его. После та ракета,которую выпустил Командир раздавила оглушённого Охотника. Она выпустила облако ядовитого,едкого,зелёного газа. Все демоны и местные жители попадали на землю. И снова из портала вылетает та же колба с железным покрытием и приземляется на командира. Она открывается и все демоны, а также Койот, Охотник и Поглотитель всасываются в эту колбу. Командир по заранее продуманному плану берёт эту колбу и относит её на Землю 4321. Там он поставил колбу рядом с машиной и приказал мысленно армии возвращаться на землю 4321. Армия прибыл на землю и построилась в один батальон. Лис подошёл к командиру и сказал ему. ЧЛ: Ты же хочешь что бы наши владения расширились? ЭК: Так точно Сэр! ЧЛ: ну так вот, иди во вселенную 2600 и покори её! ЭК: Слушаюсь Сэр! Эндоскелет-командир открывает портал и заходит туда вместе со своим баальоном а Лис остается наедине с колбой полной демонических душь. Лис открывает колбу и втягивает всё, что там лежит. Его глаза начинают периодически мигать то белым, то красным. Лис удивляется,но тут удивляется ещё раз тому что рядом с ним стоит один воин который е ушёл вместе с Эндоскелетом-Командиром. Лис подходит к нему и говорит. ЧЛ: ты почему не ушёл с командиром, а солага? Воин"далее В": мне командир приказал остаться с вами и построить за вас ещё одну армию. ЧЛ: ну чтож, тогда раскажи что с моими глазами. В:Судя по датчикам, Энергия Демонов и Ангелов несовместима. ЧЛ: и что? В:Нужен какой нибудь контролер для регулировки вашей энергии, к примеру переключатель. ЧЛ: Солага, тащи запчасти! Будем делать переключатель режимов. В: Запчасти кончились! ЧЛ: Чёрт! Тогда из чего же я буду собирать для нас улучшения? В: Вселенная Учёного Фредди нам в помощь! Лис лично открывает в неё портал, и заходит туда, а "солаге" снова приказал строить войска в роты и батальоны. Лис прокрадывается через всю лабораторию, и заходит на цыпочках в мастерскую. И какого же было его удивление, когда он увидел огромный зал, а на стенах висят разные приборы и запчасти! Лис запирает дверь и подпирает её стулом. Он берёт случайное устройство и вставляет его к себе в эндоскелет. ЧЛ: Вот это мощь! Вот это сила! И тут в дверь кто-то постучал. Глава 9: Демоническая сила Лис испугался и подстроил свой голос под голос Учёного Фредди. Там он слышит рёв тираннозавра. Это был Паппетозавр. ЧЛ (голосом Учёного Фредди): Эмм...я подойду позже... Паппетозавр ушёл. ЧЛ: Фуууух! Пронесло... Но тут дверь вылетает, а лис в страхе хватает ещё 10 устройств и переключатель, и улетает через портал на Землю 4321. БМ уже вернулся во вселенную Учёного Фредди, и тут он(а) заглядывает в комнату, и видит только наполовину пустой зал с запчастями, а на полу визитка. Он(а) берёт её и с ужасом читает. Письмо: Помните Демона Фредди, которого вы убили? Ну так вот, я его последователь! Я отомщу за его смерть, а вам лучше добровольно сдаться, ведь я его во много раз сильнее и приду не один! БМ: О ужас! Я думал, что мы уже обезвредили всех единомышленников Демона Фредди! Надо рассказать всё Учёному Фредди! Глава 10: Враг раскрыт БМ рассказывает всё, что он(а) узнал(а) Учёному Фредди. Тот отвечает: УФ: Ужас! Я созову аниматроников, а ты проверь, есть ли среди тех устройств, которые он украл датчик "Иксус". БМ уходит в тот зал, и видит что два крючка с подписью "Датчик "Иксус"" пуста. Он(а) летит к Учёному Фредди и говорит ему. БМ: Датчика нету. УФ: Отлично! Теперь мы узнаем, где находится единомышленник Демона Фредди! Учёный Фредди созывает к себе в лабораторию аниматроников, и рассказывает, им что новый злодей с новой силой атакует их вселенные, и им всем лучше остаться в его вселенной и быть осторожными. УФ: Этот лис силён и опасен! Кто будет добровольцем и пойдёт в его вселенную для разведки? Все расступились и выдвинули Зелёного Мальчика и ББ Крем. ЗМ: Почему я? ББк: И я? Прайм: Потому что вы всем надоели! Ты обливаешь всех кремом, и у вас обоих ужасный смех! ББк: Ну, если надо значит надо. Они вдвоём идут во вселенную Чёрного лиса, и их тела тут же окисляются и они возвращаются назад в портал (климат на Земле 4321 отрицательный). УФ: Господи! Что с вами произошло? ББк и ЗМ (хриплым голосом): Это не Земля, а кошмар! УФ: Бонни с Земли 1000600, почини их, а я займусь опытами с воздухом на этой планете. Бонни уносит двух аниматроников и чинит их, а УФ открывает портал и зачерпывает колбой чуть-чуть воздуха из Земли 4321. Он тут же затыкает колбу пробкой и выпускает воздух в специальный прибор. Прибор пикает, мигает и выдаёт двухметровую ленту информации про этот "воздух". УФ: Все начинаем искать итог анализа! Он напечатан подчёркнутой линией. Глава 11: Чистилище Лис еле отошёл от испуга и, взяв динамо машину, начал вращать ручку. Энергия шла к нему в тело и постепенно наполняла его, и запускала всё новые и новые украденные устройства. Его разум успокоился, а процессор остыл. Постепенно, его тело перешло в состояние транса и он увидел видение. Там ему виделся Демон Фредди. ДФ: Здравствуй. Ты - моя последняя надежда! Я прошу тебя, не подведи меня и не проиграй аниматроникам с основной вселенной! ЧЛ: Как я тут оказался? ДФ: Ты в трансе и не пытайся выбраться, пока я не договорил! Между ними происходит длинный диалог, в итоге которого видение Демона Фредди учит Лиса управлять своей мощью, чтобы его не уничтожили. Лис вышел из транса и говорит: ЧЛ: Я сейчас кое-куда слетаю и вернусь. Лис летит в Чистилище и говорит: ЧЛ: Здравствуйте. Я предлагаю вам своё управление, или вы будете уничтожены! Как всегда ему отказали и с ним завязали сражение. Лис активирует бомбу с зарядом антивещества. Все ангелы-смотрители падают на землю, и лис засасывает их своим локтём (на локте находится преобразователь душ в силу). Его сила возросла вновь, и он наконец-то за всю историю смог парить. Вернувшись в свою вселенную, лис начал отрабатывать новые способности. Ими были: # Швыряние синего диска. # Гарпун изо рта. # Удар атомного крюка. # Ядерный таран. # Урановый апперкот. В: Где вы всему этому научились, сэр? ЧЛ: Я получил эту силу благодаря учениям Демона Фредди, и я стал гораздо сильнее! А ещё я придумал как мне можно хорошо напугать аниматроников. Помнишь тот переключатеть режимов? Я буду выступать в режиме ангела до того момента, пока меня сильно не разозлят. А после этого я переключу режим демона и стану в 1000 раз сильнее и мощнее, и после этого мои враги будут побеждены! Но тут рядом с лисом открывается портал из которого выходит Командир и 10 воинов из того батальона.Командир протягивает лису ещё одну колбу с чем то напоминающим души и тот затягивает содержимое колбы. Глава 12: Земля 1000600, или никаких спойлеров! Лис всё ещё практикуется с новыми умениями, а ЭК ждёт новых команд. Как вдруг, он замечает 10 устройств. ЭК: Сэр, разрешите мне использовать эти устройства на себе? ЧЛ: Валяй! Эндоскелет берёт устройства и вставляет их себе в разные места. Лис закончил отрабатывать приёмы и говорит: ЧЛ: Что-то мы долго сидим без дела! Надо захватить ещё одну вселенную! ЭК: Будет сделано, сэр! Командир созывает половину всех войск и открывает портал. Но в портал заходит только половина всей армии, которую взял командир (поскольку Тони Крайнайт не нарисовал улицы и остальную Землю, то в остальной вселенной неизвестно что!). Эндоскелет при помощи украденного антигравитатора взлетает, и в горизонтальном положении залетает в портал. Там он летит под потолком и находит Фредди. Он лично стреляет в него, но тот уворачивается и говорит: Фредди (Земля 1000600): Это что ещё за шутки!? Командир берёт активирует шокер, он прикладывает шокер к телу Фредди. Тот падает на пол, и армия эндоскелетов убивает его. Затем командир находит Чику и Бонни. Он делает с ними то же самое и говорит: ЭК: Не кричите, лучше просто умрите! А потом двое эндоскелетов-воинов находят Мангл и убивают её (а её душа пошла на активацию местного Фредбера/ЗФ). Она даже и не сопротивлялась. Потом они нашли Фокси, но тот уничтожил одного из воинов, оторвав ему голову своим крюком, а второй отрывает ему руку и просовывает ему в глотку (вам может противно, а может и нет). Остались только золотые. Но командир их нашёл мёртвыми и выпотрашенными, а Фредбер был разломан, вновь. Командир и армия уходят и закрывают портал. И тут появляются аниматроники во главе с Будущей Марионеткой и Спрингпулом. БМ: Мы опоздали. Будь ты проклят тысячу раз, чёрный лис!!!! Мы найдем тебя и... Спрингпул: Тихо! Без спойлеров! Ненавижу их, а особенно от тех, кто из будущего. Так жить неинтересно! Вот например, тот кто сейчас читает этот рассказ, хотел бы узнать чем всё закончится? А вот фиг вам! Пока время не настанет, он и я будем молчать! БМ: Ты сейчас это кому сказал? Спрингпул: Читателям. БМ: Каким ещё читателям? Спрингпул: Обычным. Марионетка покрутила пальцем у виска и тихонько свистнула. Глава 13: Аниме Чёрный лис сидел без дела и крутил динамо-машину. Как вдруг, открывается портал и оттуда выходят командир и армия эндоскелетов. ЧЛ: Ну как сходили, и где мои души? ЭК: Извините сэр, но местные жители оказали сопротивление и были уничтожены. ЧЛ: Так, всё с тобой ясно. Полетели со мной, я покажу как надо набирать силу. Лис открывает портал и попадает вместе с командиром на Землю 1980. И только лис увидел местных жителей, у него потекла слюна из машинного масла. Лис вытер слюну, и взял Золотую Аниме Фредди за шею, и говорит командиру: ЧЛ: Учись! Он оторвал голову ЗФ и втянул душу. Затем он поймал Чику, которая в страхе хотела убежать, и проделал с ней тот же трюк. Все остальные разбежались по зданию и затихли по углам. ЧЛ: Хотите сыграть в прятки? Ну давайте сыграем! Чёрный лис полетел по одной части здания, а командир по другой. Но тут открывается портал, и из него выходит группа во главе с Праймом и Будущей Марионеткой. Прайм: Боже, этот мир! Я не могу выдержать! Там слишком много женских шаров! БМ: Не ворчи! Мы же хотим убить этого ученика! Прайм промолчал и зарядил ракетницу. Они подошли к телам аниматроников и затащили их в портал. И тут из-за угла появляется Командир. Прайм нацеливает на него ракету, а тот лазер. Они стояли так минут пять, пока Лис не обезглавил ещё и Бонни с Фредди. Прайм выстрелил первым. Ракета попала в пол, и командира разорвало на две половины по линии талии. Командир завопил от боли, но тут же срезал с Прайма полруки и правую ногу. Будущая Марионетка в страхе схватила арматуру с пола, и несколько раз ударила ею командира по голове. Глаза командира потухли, и он перестал орать от боли. Лис прилетает в коридор на звуки бьющегося железа, и видит что его командира только что убили. Лис стреляет гарпуном изо рта, но Прайм словил гарпун лёжа на земле и открывает портал. Он закидывает гарпун в портал, и Лис залетает за ним. Затем Прайм, опираясь на руку, подползает к остаткам командира и пинает их в портал. БМ: Стой, а остатки то ты зачем выкинул? Прайм: Лежачих не бью! Глава 14: Снова в строю! Лис встаёт и закрывает портал. Он разбирает остатки командира и вынимает модуль памяти и все устройства, которые на нём были установлены. Вся сила из него перешла в лиса. Но ему не нужна была эта сила! Он хотел вернуть Командира. Лис собирает из деталей для создания воинов нового и улучшенного командира, и вставляет в него все устройства и модуль памяти. Глаза его загораются и он снова открывает рот и говорит: ЭК: Что со мной случилось, сэр? ЧЛ: Скажем так. Тебя уничтожили, а я тебя собрал снова. ЭК: Спасибо, сэр! (От автора: после того, как Лиса раскрыли, УФ сказал, что всем аниматроникам надо сидеть в его вселенной, но некоторые аниматроники не послушались его (аниме-аниматроники, и ещё те, которые были указаны выше), и вернулись в свои вселенные) Лис передал всю силу, которую получил из командира назад в него, и нацепил на него все его устройства. ЧЛ: Поздравляю, ты снова в строю! ЭК: Рад постараться, сэр! ЧЛ:Ну если ты рад постараться,то завоюй ка мне ещё парочку земель! ЭК:Так точно! Командир открывает портал и летит на Землю 13 где встречает в Пицирии Мистических аниматроников. Фрединанд спрашивает его кто он такой,на что он отвечает что он Командир и предлагает добровольно примкнуть к Чёрному Лису и стать его Вассалами. Ф: Ещё чего! Мы сами себе хозяева и не собираемся ни к кому подчинятся! ЭК:Может подумаете хорошенько,я предлагаю очень хорошее предложение! Ф: Слушай,лети туда откуда прилетел! Ни к кому мы не станем примыкать! По руке Фрединанда пробегает молния. Командир готовится разложить пушку с Антивеществом. Фрединанд предлагает Командиру уйти по хорошему,однако Командир говорит что он либо уйдёт,но остальные умрут,либо они пойдут вместе с ним и никто не пострадает. Фрединанд выпускает молнию в Командира,однако тот её отбивает и она летит в Чикалетту. Та взрывается и Командир посмеивается над тем что Фрединанд сам Убил Чикалетту. Фрединанд зовёт Фредерика и говорит ему уничтожить Командира. Ф: С радостью! Фредерик создаёт Энергетическую сферу,а Фрединанд её обрабатывает и усиляет,и вот когда Командир поворачивает голову на них,то Фрединанд стреляет вместе с Фредериком этой сферой в Командира. Командира выбрасывает этой сферой на улицу. Он во время включает реактивный ранец и раскладывает Пушку с Антивеществом. Он заряжает в неё ракету и выпускает эту самую ракету в Пиццирию Мистических Аниматроников со словами. ЭК: Прощайте,глупцы! Пиццирия была взорвана и все Мистические аниматроники погибли в её обломках. Не выжил никто! Командир спускается вниз и всасывает души Мистических аниматроников в себя. Уже на Земле 4321 он передаёт мини-колбу с душами Лису и он поглощает эти души. В это же время С Земли 8 прибывает один из Воинов-эндоскелетов. Командир у него спрашивает. ЭК: Ну и как слетал? ЭВ: Превосходно Сэр,все Аниматроники были уничтожены,признаков жизни не обнаружено. ЭК: А души.ты их принёс? ЭВ: Извините Сэр,но вы не дали мне колбу для душ,их было некуда складывать. ЭК: Опс!!! А вот это уже моя оплошность! Ладно,Лису ни слова! Примечание от автора 1 Как говорилось в истории Демона Фредди, то все убитые им воскресли. Так и будет со всеми аниматрониками, которые были убиты или уничтожены полностью. Их души попадают в опустошённый рай, и бродят там до победы над тем, кто их убил (Чёрный лис). После этого, надо просто восстановить все тела, и душа сама вернётся в тело, и аниматроник снова будет в строю. Глава 15: Новое оружие Лис сидел около машины и размышлял о первом в его жизни поражении. Ему хотелось уничтожить тех, кто его одолел. Тогда он встал и подошёл к Эндоскелету-Командиру. ЧЛ: Слушай. А что бы ты сделал на месте Прайма без половины руки и без целой ноги? ЭК: Я бы просто выстрелил в него из моего лазера. ЧЛ: Какого конкретно? У тебя их 4 штуки! ЭК: Вот этот. ЧЛ берёт и отсоединяет этот лазер и говорит, что в течении часа вернёт его. Лис несёт его к машине которая пока была выключена. Он кладёт его в специальный отсек и закрывает его крышкой. Лазер сканируется, и из машины на конвейере выезжают 10 штук точных копий этого лазера. Лис снимает у себя с рук ниже локтя всю обшивку, и ставит по 4 лазера на каждую руку. 2 остальных и оригинал он отдаёт назад командиру. Он осматривает новое оружие и стреляет им вверх. Лазер летит через всю Мультивселенную и попадает на Землю 1. Микрофон Фредди разрезается на 2 части, и тот идёт к Бонни, недовольный. Фредди: Бонни! Что ещё за шутки с лазером!? Бонни: Это не я! Я же не имею у себя никакого оружия! Фредди: А тогда откуда прилетел этот лазер? Они вдвоём выходят из мастерской, и смотрят в дырку на потолке от лазера. В дырке виднеется звезда. Тусклая и незаметная, но всё же звезда. Бонни присматривается и понимает, что это Земля 4321. Раньше она была цветущим местом. Но последние несколько недель с неё новости не поступали. Бонни звонит Будущей Марионетке и говорит: Бонни: К нам во вселенную прилетел лазер и разрезал микрофон Фредди. Я считаю, что он прилетел с Земли 4321. Последние несколько недель с неё не было ни вестей, ни новостей! (От автора: аниматроники с Земли 1 сказали, что они смогут остановить последователя "Демона" и поэтому вернулись к себе во вселенную) БМ: Я лечу к вам! Глава 16: Майнкрафт и аномалии БМ прилетела на Землю 1 и говорит: БМ: Что случилось? Фредди: Лазер, прилетевший с Земли 4321, разрезал мой микрофон. БМ: И по этой чепухе вы меня подняли из кровати?! Сегодня воскресенье и...6 УТРА! Фредди: Извини, но на этой Земле явно кто-то есть! БМ: И кто же? Фредди: Новый злодей! БМ: ...продолжай. Фредди: Я точно не знаю кто, но между той визиткой, которую ты нашёл, и той планетой что-то есть! А тем временем, лис закончил крутить ручку динамо-машины и говорит. ЧЛ: Что-то давно мы не захватывали вселенных! Лис подзывает командира и приказывает ему идти на Землю 131510 и захватить её, а сам лис отправляется на Землю 98354. Армия эндоскелетов-воинов приходит на Землю 131510, и бьёт всех аниматроников налево и направо. Но по законам Minecraft все убитые игроки возрождаются. Поэтому эндоскелет-командир летит к точке спавна и при помощи энерго-хлыста уничтожает его. И в чат приходит сообщение "Warning: spawn point was destroyed! Respawns are no longer possible! Death will be permanent!". И после этого, все игроки были разбиты. Даже Кошмар, который в этой вселенной был самым сильным аниматроником, который зарубил 30 из 100 воинов-эндоскелетов. Даже его уничтожили. Эндоскелет-командир собирает трупы и заносит их в портал. Там он их складывает в ряд по росту. А тем временем лис прилетел через длинный портал на Землю 98354 и говорит: ЧЛ: Я предлагаю вам своё руководство и полное подчинение, а в противном слу- Ему в лицо попал кусок недоеденной пиццы от Чики. ЧЛ: Ну как хотите. Лис запускает атомный апперкот и ядерный крюк. Он бьёт аниматроников налево и направо. Но тут открывается портал, и из него выходят Прайм и Зелёный мальчик. Прайм запускает в лиса ракету, и его правая рука улетает в другой конец Земли (ядерный крюк). Лис в прыжке даёт атомным апперкотом Прайму в лицо, и тот летит на расстояние 200 метров. Лис стреляет в зелёного мальчика гарпуном изо рта и протыкает его в районе живота. Мальчик кричит от боли. Лис берёт за канат гарпуна и начинает бить мальчика об землю, поднимая его вверх и кидая в другую сторону. В итоге от мальчика остаётся только тело, из которого торчит голова. Лис выдирает из тела гарпун и заправляет его назад в рот. И тут его по спине ударяет Прайм своим лазерным мечом. Лис хрипит и падает на землю. И тут появляется портал, из него тянется магнит с верёвкой. Он примагничивается к голове лиса и затягивает его в портал. Это командир забрал его назад на Землю 4321. Но Прайм берётся за края портала и орёт: Прайм: Ну-уж нет! Ты так просто не уйдёшь! Мы узнаем, где ты живёшь! Он засовывает голову в портал и видит на другом конце кошмарную по условиям обитания Землю с какой-то машиной, из которой выходят эндоскелеты-воины. И тут из-за угла портала выходит командир и говорит: ЭК: Кхе-кхе-кхе-кхе. This is Earth 4321! ...и пинает Прайма в лицо ногой. Тот вылетает из портала и трёт лоб, сидя в недоумении. Глава 17: Эра порабощения (Часть 1) Командир закрыл портал из Земли 98354 и принялся осматривать лиса. У того был сильный разрез на спине от шеи до середины живота. Командир взял несколько железных листов и вырезал из 1 листа заплатку, похожую по форме на разрез. Он вставил заплатку в разрез и приварил её к кожуху. Далее он взял оторванную руку с крюком и осмотрел крепёж. Тот был на удивление целым. Он подсоединил руку к телу. Сервоприводы защёлкнулись и рука встала на место. Он снова подключил динамо-машину к сердцу лиса и начал вращать ручку. Лис встал и со вздохом забрал из его рук динамо-машину. Он сам докрутил ручку и повернул голову на 125 градусов и увидел заплатку на спине. Лис громко крикнул: ЧЛ: Будь ты проклят, Прайм!!! ЭК: Сэр. Прошу, успокойтесь! ЧЛ: Не мешай! Просто уйди и оставь меня в покое! Командир уходит. А тем временем на Земле 2000000. УФ: Боже! ЗМ, что с тобой сделал тот злодей?! ЗМ: Меня кидали из стороны в сторону. Меня чуть не стошнило! УФ: Ладно, давай попробуем тебя восстановить. УФ закрывает дыру на теле ЗМ небольшой заплаткой из пластика, а потом присоединяет к телу руки и ноги. УФ закончил и сказал: УФ: Можешь идти! Снова переносимся на Землю 4321. ЭК: Ваше величество,нам необходимо расширить наши владения. Ч Разрешите мне или ещё кому-нибудь из наших воинов полететь в космос и уничтожить несколько планет. ЧЛ: Разрешаю! Глава 17: Эра порабощения (Часть 2) И взорвутся планеты в адском пламени... ЭК: Взяв с собой несколько Эндоскелетов-Воинов и взлетает вместе сними в космос. Первым его местом прибытия была Земля 51316. Подлетев к ней Эндоскелет-Командир взрывает её из свой ракетницы с Антивеществом. Души же Эндоскелеты-воины загоняют в огромную колбу. Улетев от обломков Взорванной ланеты ЭК летит к свледующей планете. Её номер 2500. Взрыв,белые духи,колба. После он летит к Земле 2. Взрыв,души,колба. ЭК: Знаешь что ,Рядовой. А мне начало это нравится! Я даже как-то вошёл во вкус. Рядовой: Так точно сэр! ЭК: Эх,жалко ваша программа настолько проста,что способна воспроизводить только: Так точно! Ладно,летим дальше! Пролетев ещё с пару минут они оказались около Земли 10338. ЭК: Хм! Какая-то она лавовая, может её уже кто-то уничтожил. Нет, проверю её на жизнь! Он летит на поверхность Земли а остальных Воинов отправляет к Землям 4,420,4556 и 9012. На Поверхности он тут-же встретил Тангл. Она без раздумий набросилась на него,а Командир отбил её атаку. После он обстелял её пулемётом Гатдинга из своей правой руки. Крылья Тангл были повреждены, и она падает на Землю. Командир тоже спускается на землю и подходит к ней. Он говорит. ЭК: Зачем ты сопротивляешься!? Просто подчинись нам и мы пощадим тебя и твою планету. Т: Да кто ты вообще такой!? ЭК: Я!? Хм,странно что такое могучее существо как-ты не знает про меня? Я в одиночку вырезал весь Ад и ещё множество других Земель, я противостоял самому Эндоскелету Прайму в рукопашном бою и ты про меня не знаешь!? Что ж, долой прелюдии! Я командир войск нового Повелителя этой вселенной! Он могуч и его способности не знают границ! Т: Что ж! Передай своему "Повелителю", что я согласна! Кстати, на этой земле водятся вшивые аниматроники. Уничтожь её вместе сними! ЭК: Да будь по-твоему! Командир на руках с Тангл взлетает в космос и запустив из ракетницы снаряд с антивеществом и она попав в Землю взрывает её белым свечением. Вернувшись на Землю 4321 Командир показывает Лису его новую приспешницу. Лис очень радуется хорошим новостям,а когда на Землю прибывают Воины с капсулами в которых находятся души убитых Аниматроников,то он решает сообщить об этом Демону Фредди. Лис уходит в обугленый лес,который похож на адские когти вылезшие из под земли и там усевшись на камень который он "подровнял" себе при помощи Атомного крюка и садится на него в позе лотоса. Он начинает медитировать и ему приходит в видении Демон Фредди. Он докладывает Демону всё что он сделал и он его хвалит за такие достижения. После он выходит из медитации и возвращается к машине по производству Воинов и огромному количеству уже готовых болванов с одной фразой в системе: "Так точно!" Глава 17: Эра порабощения (Часть 3) Что могло пойти не так... Лису открывает карту всех захваченных планет которую он создал во время боевых действий Командира и видит на ней что Земля 420 даже не была на пути у его Помощника. Лис встаёт с камня и летит к Командиру который как раз затачивал свой нож. ЧЛ: Ты почему пропустил вот эту планету!? ЭК: Извините Сэр,я не заметил её... ЧЛ: Что ж, даю тебе время до заката,покуда она не будет уничтожена,можешь сюда не возвращаться! Эндоскелет-Командир улетает на огромной скорости в портал на Землю 420. Уже на месте Командир достаёт свои 4 лазера (По 2 на каждую руку) и начинает по одному убивать Аниматроников и прочих маскотов с этой Земли. Через 3 часа все были мертвы,а их души слонялись по опустевшему зданию. Командир прошёлся по комнатам и собрал души убитых им. Слови последнюю душу он сказал. ЭК: И вообще странное это место. Не то пиццерия,не то склад,не то вообще отель. Ладно,уже вечереет,мне пора. Он взваливает небольшую капсулу себе на плечо и открывает портал на Землю 4321. Уже на ней он отдаёт колбу с душами Лису и он их поглощает становясь ещё сильнее. ЧЛ: Знаешь,после приёма душь в качестве топлива я как будто обновился! Слетай ка на Землю 2600,там тебя будут ждать весьма смешные Аниматроники! ЭК: Извините Сэр,но откуда вы про неё узнали? ЧЛ: Да из того же Галланета! Это если объяснять просто все Вселеннская сеть интернета и просто сотовая связь в космосе. ЭК: А что там за Интересные Аниматроники? ЧЛ: Слушай,давай не будешь портить себе сюрприз,слетай сам и всё увидишь! ЭК: Так точно! Он улетает на землю 2600,а Лис обращается к Тангл. ЧЛ: Тангл,послушай,я также узнал что на Земле 566,там водятся так называемые Русские Аниматроники. Если уж сможешь,то разберись с ними! Т: Как скажешь! Глава 18: Передышка Тангл взлетает, и летит с планеты в космос. Он разворачивается на высоте 500 км от Земли и смотрит на неё из космоса. А тем временем УФ говорит: УФ: Хорошая новость! Я почти разработал новую улучшенную версию пластин для похода во вселенную нового злодея. Чтобы с нами не произошло то же, что случилось с ПсШ! Лис решает слетать по тихому во вселенную УФ и что-нибудь украсть! Лис летит в его вселенную, и чуть не попадается на глаза БМ. Лис тихонько прокрадывается за разные приборы и тихонько прокрадывается между стенкой и устройством. Как вдруг его прижимает устройством к стенке ворчащий что-то себе под нос Прайм. ЧЛ: (хрипит) И через несколько минут отодвигает прибор. Он подкрадывается поближе к УФ и смотрит у него со спины как устроен костюм. ЧЛ: (думает) Ага! Так вот как ты хочешь меня победить! Лис убегает за устройства и там открывает портал и заходит в свою вселенную. Лис берёт терраформирующие инструменты, и делает терраиндекс планеты ещё хуже. Мало того, что терраиндекс был плохим, теперь он ещё и отрицательный! На порог Бара "Бар Фёдора и друзей" выходит Фёдор и видит что сверху Тангл копищую энергию,но так и не понял для чего. Он выводит всех аниматроников из бара и показывает другим Русским Аниматроникам что он увидел. Филлип предлагает сбить его при помощи АК-47. Фёдор берёт его Калаш и бьёт им его по голове. Фёдор: Филлип,какой к чёрту АК-47,ты его просто не достанешь отсюда! Филлип: Ну может тогда выстрелить в него из АК-74? Фёдор: Да он тоже его не достанет! Филлип: Ну а что тогда,Мосина или СВД нам не разрешают хранить правительство,а другого оружия у нас нету! Фёдор: Нет,есть! Он убегает в бар и в своей комнате сдвинув половик открывает тайник,из него он достаёт Снайперскую Винтовку "Выхлоп" Он выносит её на улицу и раскладывает сошки,после он говорит чтобы Дарья притащил ему какой нибудь камень. Дарья послушно прикатывает валун и Фёдор ставит на него "Выхлоп". Борис: Слушай,фёдор,а что это за винтовка такая,я её что-то не припомню. Фёдор: Это "ВССК" или попросту Винтовка Снайперская Специальная Крупнокалиберная. Фёдор вставляет в ствол крупный патрон и закрывает его,после он снимает предохранитель и открывает крышки прицела. Он ложится на землю и целится в Тангл. Фёдор: Так,все взялись за меня и держите меня что бы меня не откинуло. Все четверо Аниматроников берутся за Фёдора и тот делает выстрел. Пуля попадает в энергетический шар тангл и тот взорвавшись отталкивает её. Тангл на некоторое время была оглушена. Фёдор: Так это существо хотело взорвать нашу землю! Все кто стоит вокруг меня,сейчас я применю крайние меры! Дарья: Может обойдёмся ещё одним выстрелом из ВССК? Фёдор: Нет,я несу ПТРС-1! Фёдор снова бежит в свою комнату и достаёт из тайника дно. Там лежат запчасти ПТРС-1. Он берёт их и закрыв тайник бежит снова на улицу. Он ввинчивает ствол в основу орудия и прикрепляет к нему приклад,сверху он устанавливает прицел и привинтив и разложив сошки он ставит его на камень. Он вставляет в ствол патрон и закрывает затвор. После он говорит чтобы все аниматроники держали его и они послушно его начинают держать. Фёдор делает выстрел и патрон попадает в голову Чингл. Таразлетается на куски а Лис чувствует в своём "Убежище" что его прислужница была убита. Его это страшно злит и поэтому он начал искать в Галланете способ призвать нового приспешника. А тем временем на Земле 556. Фёдор встаёт с земли и разбирает 'ПТРС-1. 'Он относит его в свой тайник и укладывает вместе с дном и ВССК в него,после он закрывает его на ключ и застилает его ковром. Глава 19: Схватка в Ультравселенной УФ доделывал костюмы, как вдруг в лабораторию входит БМ и говорит. БМ: В последнее время, я реально стал думать, что он сильнее Демона Фредди! УФ: А ведь ты прав! Если он смог отрезать Прайму руку и ногу...хм...возьми эти устройства, и раздай их другим аниматроникам. С ними они смогут противостоять его бомбе с зарядом антивещества. БМ берёт коробку с устройствами и уходит. Он(а) раздаёт каждому Аниматронику по одному устройству, и они вставляют его к себе в эндоскелеты. К сожалению устройств хватило лишь на Основных, с Земли 999 и Прайма со Спрингпулом и БМ. Устройство представляло собой микросхему с небольшой антенной. Антенна создавала силовое поле вокруг себя в радиусе 2 метров. Поля могли пересекаться свободно между собой, Но они не пропускали снаряды (пули или лазеры). Спрингпул: Вот это штука, я понимаю! Прайм: Новое оружие всегда кстати! БМ: Это не оружие, а защита от терраиндекса Земли 4321 и лазеров Лиса. А тем временем лис готовился к полномасштабному объединению всех вселенных в одну! Он уже подготовил устройство для этого дела. Осталось его только активировать. Лис перекачивает в устройство половину своей силы. Устройство выпускает из себя огромный луч света и через 10 минут все вселенные были объединены в одну, но всё же Землю 1 устройство прицепить к ультравселенной не смогло, поскольку она была основой, а основу с копией не соединишь. Теперь большая часть Мультивселенной представляет собой огромную Землю радиусом в 10 миллиардов км. Лис взлетает вверх и говорит: ЧЛ: Сегодня будет вершится судьба Вселенной!!! Он направляет телекенезом войска на аниматроников. Те не в силах сдержать такой напор и отступают. Так длилось несколько недель, пока аниматроникам некуда было больше отступать. Они собрались с силами и начали гон войск лиса назад к его месту, где стоит машина по производству эндоскелетов-воинов. Машина же работала без остановки и штамповала всё новых и новых роботов. ЭК (в главной цитадели): Простите, ваше высочество, наши солдаты не справляются с натиском аниматроников! Что прикажете делать? ЧЛ: Я знал, что так будет! Я скоро вернусь... Лис летит лично со скоростью звука на фронт, где сцепились его воины и аниматроники не на жизнь, а на смерть! Лис активирует свои лазеры на руках и стреляет двумя сверхсфокусированными зарядами по аниматроникам. Потеря была незначительной. ЗМ и ББ Крем приняли удар на себя, и их расщепило на атомы. Прайм же при помощи своего лазерного меча и телекинеза Будущей Марионетки отрубает Лису руки с лазерами. Тот летит в свою цитадель менять их на другое оружие. Воины всё отступают. Они доходят до экватора планеты. До цитадели осталось 5 миллиардов км. (Половина планеты была освобождена. Осталось дело за малым!) Глава 20: Конец эпохи! Часть 1: Раковая женщина Аниматроники всё наступали и наступали. Воины не в силах были сдержать их, и в страхе бежали к цитадели. Лис увидел, как на горизонте смыкается кольцо его владений и говорит: ЧЛ: Командир! План "Z"! ЭК: Есть план "Z"! Командир тянет рычаг на стене вниз, и у подножия цитадели открывается люк. Из него выползают огромные пауки, и рота за ротой Эндоскелеты-Супервоины. Они идут на аниматроников и отражают их наступление. Они гонят их до того места, где произошёл переломный момент. Но УФ открывает портал и призывает с Земли 1 прятавшихся на ней Ретро Бейби. РБ: Что я тут делаю? УФ: Пожалуйста, помоги нам выиграть эту схватку! РБ: А каким же интересно методом? УФ: Твоя красота не раз завораживала Аниматроников и людей! Используй же её ещё раз! РБ: Чтож,будь по твоему. Ретро Бейби подъезжает по пустой Земле без травы к орде из 50 Супервоинов-Эндоскелетов. Ретро Бейби встаёт в позу и Супервоины тормозят. Увидев её они впадают в ступор. Она подходит к одному из них и тихонько проводит по его железной груди. Она сладко произносит. РБ: Вы же не обидите девушку? СуперВоин: Н-нет... РБ: Ну тогда помогите мне разнести эти заказы. Она достаёт у себя со спины чашку для мороженным и кладёт её на поднос. (Сама чашка пустая) СВ: Х-хорошо,давай отнесу его... Сразу 45 Супервоинов вырубают Опустошённые Аниматроники, вместе с тремя HRP, с Эндоскелетом-Праймом и всеми компонентами Maxstorma. Остальные пять тут же понимают что к чему и один из них отстреливает Ретро Бейби поднос. Так от испуга вскрикивает и падает. Завязывается драка в ходе которой гибнут Долфи и Кэбо. Аниматроники разобравшись с остатками Супервоинов видят на горизонте как к ним летит целая туча вооружённых двумя лазерными пушками клонов Стоуна. Сам же Стоун был не в восторге от этих воинов. Он произнёс. С: Как же я ненавижу клонов. Алмазный Стоун и Могила Стоун искоса на него посмотрели. Спрингпул: Лан,хорош трепаться! В атаку! Аниматроники бегут в бой,однако это будет тяжёлый бой! Глава 20: Конец Эпохи! Часть 2: Воронья участь Целая свора клонов Стоуна на каменных крыльях приземляется на землю рядом с Алмазным, Могилой и остальными Аниматрониками. Аниматроники начинают бойню. Стоуны падают один за другим. Могила и Алмазный Стоун решают не вмешиваться в это и просто скрываются с места происшествия. Долгая битва продолжается до тех пор пока Прайму не оторвали обе руки. Заорав на всё поле от боли, он взетает и начинает поливать всё поле огнём изо рта. Аниматроники и клоны смешиваются в этой давке и начинают ломать уже не клонов а друг друга и всех направо и налево. Ретро Бэйби в ужасе убегает, а Раславленная Полли напрыгивает на Прайма извиваясь всем телом как пружиной и схватив его за голову направляет её вверх. Огонь перестаёт идти, а Прайм выписав в воздухе мёртвую петлю приземляется на Землю и мнёт обшивку на груди. Он тяжело встаёт и говорит Полли. ЭП: Ну и зачем!? РП: Ты хотел всех тут спалить!? ЭП: Нет это я от боли, но и надо же было как-то помочь всем остальным. РП: Ладно, отправим тебя к Энималу Хокингу. Он тебя подлатает. Битва продолжалась. Максшторм тем временем уже нахватал в свою обшивку прижённых следов от бластеров клонов Стоуна. Один за другим падали или разрывались а куски тела Клонов, вот только их как будто не становилось меньше! Прознав про ситуацию Лис высылает туда Зомби Аффтона - ещё одно своё творение. Аффтона довозит ещё один клон Стоуна, однако его сбивают и он роняет Зомби Аффтона. Аффтон приземляется, но его тут-же раздавливает ногой Mega HRP. Лис чертовски пригорает, когда ещё одно творение уничтожается. Тогда он идёт к своему столу для черчения и решает создать нового приспешника, а может и двух, но не при помощи клонирования или зомбирования, а при помощи Демонической Энергии. Тем же временем Аниматроники наконец-то расправляются с клонами Стоуна и Изабель решает отправить всех покалеченных Аниматроников к Учёному Фредди, а обоих гештальтов к Энималу Хокингу. И: Итак вы всё поняли? Mega HRP: Да! Тутже от него отваливается рука и одно из колёс лопается. Mega HRP разъединяется и Изабель открывает портал при помощи устройства которое ей выдал до этого Учённый Фредди. Один Гештальт и второй, но уже разобранный уходят в портал, а Изабель с уцелевшими Аниматрониками продолжают свой путь к Цитадели. Чёрного Лиса. = Похождения Чёрного Лиса. Акт 2 = Глава 1: Новое начало Лис заряжает огромную гауссову пушку на балконе цитадели и открывает огонь по Аниматроникам. Выстрел 1. Атари Фредди и Атари Чика разлетелись на пиксели. Выстрел 2. Прямо в Лицо БМ прилетает снаряд и голова тутже разлетается на множество кусочков, однако это было не смертельно. После ещё 8 выстрелов отражаются в космос при помощи разъярённого Фредди Фазбера с Земли 1. Будущая Марионетка подлетает к цитадели и накапливает энергию для сильнейшего выстрела. Лис запускает синий диск в панель управления и диск влетает в рычаг. Внизу Цитадели открывается ворота и из них выходят 2 сотни Эндоскелетов-воинов. Лис говорит. ЧЛ: Если ты будешь здесь стоять истуканом то твоих друзей сейчас же убью множество моих приспешников! Ф: Г-Р-Р-Р-А-А-А-А!!!!!!!!!!! Фредди летит вниз и начинает отбивать атаки воинов которые к тому времени трансформировали свои руки в лезерные пушки. Фредди садится на землю и начинает убивать воина одного за другим. А тем временем Фокси начинает лезть на цитадель. Лис слышит это и слезает с пушки и подходит к краю балкона. Аниматроники подбегают к цитадели и начинают карабкаться на неё. Ну как карабкаться. Фокси со 2 рукой Золотого Фокси лезет, опираясь на 2 крюка по цитадели. Фокси добирается до балкона, где сидит лис и слышит. ЧЛ: Пошёл на***!!! Лис бьёт кулаком Фокси по голове, и тот летит вниз. Но на середине пути он зацепляется за цитадель и разрезал стальную стену. Он разрезал его до земли и, вытащив крюк из разреза, отдаёт его Золотому Фокси. БМ подходит к разрезу и говорит: БМ: Фокси, ты молодец! Фокси: В каком смысле? БМ: Ты только что разрезал стальную стену, и дал мне доступ к энергоснабжению цитадели! БМ начинает копаться в разных проводах, и в итоге потянула за фиолетовый провод и выдернула его одним концом из гнезда. Цитадель замигала светом и выключилась. ЧЛ: Ну за... Лис идёт к запасному генератору и врубает его. Но тот не включается. Тогда лис от нечего делать берётся за динамо-машину и заряжает свои батареи. После зарядки он идёт к балкону, и стреляет в машину, которая штампует эндоскелетов-воинов. Гарпун застревает в её ручке на крыше, и лис тянет её в цитадель. Зелёный мальчик это заметил и запрыгнул на машину. Лис затягивает машину на балкон, и видит висящего на перилах зелёного мальчика. Он высовывается из-за машины и говорит:. ЧЛ: Ты кто такой? Я тебя не звал! Иди-ка ты нафиг! Он ударяет зелёного мальчика по голове, и тот летит вниз. Приземлившись на руки Золотому Бонни, он орёт лису: ЗМ: Я заставлю тебя слушать шутку Повара с Шариками 2000 раз! В это же время приходит Эндоскелет-Командир и говорит что Зомби Аффтон пал, как пала Кошмарина и Некро Фокси с Некро Фредди. Лис садится за стол и пододвигает к себе свой Супер ПК. Он зачёркивает при помощи тачпада фото Зомби Аффтона и поворачивается к Командиру. ЧЛ: Как думаешь, какой общий изъян у них был? ЭК: Как по мне они были совершенны! ЧЛ: Нееет! Нет! НЕТ! У них был какой-то общий изъян! Демоническая Сила, Сила воскрешения мёртвых? Я понятия не имею что в них было не так! ЭК: Сочувствую мой повелитель... И что же мы будем делать? ЧЛ: Не знаю... у меня кончились идеи для создания новых прислужников... Глава 2: Штурм цитадели Лис всё ещё стоял на балконе, и смотрел на пустые старания Аниматроников. Фокси снова одолжил крюк Золотого Фокси и полез по стене вверх. Когда он долез до балкона, он не увидел Чёрного лиса и запрыгнул на пол через перила. Фокси прошёл во внутрь и увидел пульт управления. Он подошёл к пульту и нажал несколько случайных кнопок (Фокси, в отличии от Бонни не разбирается в сложной технике). Дверь внизу цитадели открылась, и из коридора начала выходить огромная армия воинов. Все Аниматроники забежали за угол цитадели и затаили дыхание. После того, как последний воин вышел и скрылся за горой, все аниматроники вышли из укрытия и посмотрели в открытую дверь. Прайм: Всё чисто! Идём! Аниматроники заходят в цитадель, а БМ бьёт кулаком по панели управления, и дверь закрывается. Лис видит на камерах, что в цитадель проникли и нажимает кнопку. Но ничего не происходит. ЧЛ: Б****!!! Он бежит к запасному генератору и вручную запускает его. Затем он нажимает на кнопку, и все двери в цитадели закрываются. Лис баррикадирует хламом дверь, и начинает нервно вращать ручку динамо-машины. Сила начинает его заполнять, а аниматроники уже идут с первого на второй ярус из 20. Там они встречают двух пауков и 4 воинов. Происходит схватка. Противник повержен! Аниматроники бегут на 3 ярус. Аниматроники забегают на 3 ярус и видят перед собой 20 воинов. Происходит битва, и противник снова повержен. Спустя 4 часа. Так продлится с 4 по 19 ярус. Прайм: Я уже задолбался убивать этих эндоскелетов и прочих воинов! Когда уже будет верх этой цитадели? БМ: Не бурчи. По моим подсчётам, остался ещё 1 ярус, и мы победим лиса! Прайм: Ну ладно, поверю. Но если это не так, то ты прослушаешь шутку повара 20 раз. Идёт? БМ: Идёт! Он(а) пожимает руку Прайму, и они с остальными аниматрониками идут на последний ярус. Там стоит эндоскелет-командир. Он начинает говорить: ЭК: Вы победили всех моих приспешников, но меня вы не сможете одолеть! Справа от него появляется маленькая плата с изображённой на ней магнитом. Он вставляет её к себе в мозг, и выпрыгивает через открытое окно на улицу. Там он приземляется на армию воинов, и тут начинается самое интересное. Все воины распадаются на отдельные фрагменты, и примагничиваются к командиру. Из этого "конструктора" собирается огромный эндоскелет-командир. ЭК: А теперь сможете меня одолеть? Аниматроники бегут по лестницам вниз и подходят к монстру. БМ: Эх...Придётся тряхнуть стариной! Аниматроники - конструируемся! Аниматроники с Земли 999 подошли к БМ, и начали из своих же запчастей собирать огромного робота по подобию робота эндоскелета-командира. Прайм раскрыл рот от увиденного. Робот заканчивает конструироваться и встаёт на ноги. И тут открывается портал из которого вылетает Никсон Он произносит: Никсон: Round one! Fight! Глава 3: Бой Огромный командир нападает первым. Он вместе с огромной БМ сцепились в схватке. Спустя 2 часа тяжёлой битвы. Оба робота измотаны. Где-то в правой руке БМ слышится. СиЧ: Ну сколько можно драться? Мне уже надоело! Вы мне ногу отбили! БМ: Успокойся! Сейчас я его прикончу! А тем временем в башне, лис зарядил гауссову пушку 10 снарядами, и сам садится за её управление. Он нацеливает дуло на огромную БМ и стреляет по роботу. Пуля рикошетит от щитов, которые установили аниматроники. Снаряд летит в сердце робота-командира. Робот командира падает и рассыпается на запчасти. Из груды обломков вылезает эндоскелет-командир и говорит: ЭК: Сэр! Какого фига вы сделали?! ЧЛ: Т*** м***!!! Что я наделал! Командир, давай по новой! Командир уворачивается от ноги огромной БМ и делает запрос на воинов. Из цитадели выходит ещё одна армия воинов. Командир при помощи джетпака прыгает к этой армии и объединяется с ней, снова превращаясь в огромного робота. И тут из цитадели вылетает устройство. Его ловит командир и нажимает на нём кнопку. И тут по всей планете проходит зелёная световая волна. Все устройства в ультравселенной отключаются. Но всё же оба робота остались целы и не распадаются. ЧЛ: Да что ж такое, опять всё выключилось! Лис перезапускает цитадель, и при помощи "атомного крюка" заваривает дверь в свою комнату. Затем он выпускает дронов, и они заваривают дыру внизу цитадели которую проделал Фокси. Лис выходит на балкон. Он смотрит как на расстоянии 1000 км сражается его робот. ЧЛ (тихо): Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха... Не зря я ему кинул то устройство. Теперь же у аниматроников дела были куда похуже. Ведь силовое поле исчезло, и теперь снаряд в любой момент может пробить их броню. Лис воспользовался этим случаем и запрыгивает в гауссову пушку. Он стреляет в робота аниматроников, и попадает в руку которая составлена из Бонни. Рука отваливается и рассыпается на запчасти аниматроника. Бонни собирают сам себя и встаёт, но тут же падает, из-за слишком сильных повреждений. Maxstorm наклоняется и БМ говорит. БМ: С тобой всё в порядке? Бонни кивает головой и снова запускает программу "гештальт", и трансформируется в правую руку. Maxstorm подбирает его и подсоединяет к себе. Пока Максшторм собирается Огромный командир активирует лазерный меч и бежит к макстшторму, Фредди Фазбер пытается выбить меч из руки командира,но безполезно. Чика кидает в него свой кекс но и его командир отбивает левой рукой. Командир подбегает к максшторму и вонзает в живот этого робота огромный лазерный меч. Робот хватается за меч, и пытается его вытащить, но бесполезно. Робот соскальзывает с меча и падает на землю. Люди всей ультравселенной видели, как робот упал на землю и Винди от удивления в своей редакции выронил ручку из рук. И в какой же депрессии был УФ, когда увидел, что робота развалился. Глава 4: Шок "Это было ужасно! Мы проиграли! Что нам делать?". Так думали многие люди, после того как огромная БМ была проткнута мечом. Виндяй в своей мастерской писал репортаж для новых новостей.Робот развалился назад на аниматроников. Они снова собрались в свои привычные формы. Но вся беда была ещё впереди. Живот Фредди был прожжён. Фредди встать уже не смог. БМ: Скорее берите Фредди, и несите его к Учёному Фредди иначе мы больше не сможем собрать гештальт! Прайм берёт Фредди за руки и взваливает его к себе на плечи. Прайм: Боже! Сколько же он весит! Он открывает портал и уходит в него. ЧЛ: Ура! Минус 2! Лис целится в БМ и делает выстрел. Снаряд попадает в правую ногу и отрывает её. БМ: Несчастный глупец! Что же ты наделал! БМ активирует Виртуа-Фредди и приказывает ему уничтожить Чёрного лиса. Виртуа-Фредди бежит к цитадели и взбирается по ней наверх. Лис активирует способность "ядерный таран" и таранит Виртуа-Фредди. Но тот уклонился, обернувшись нематериальным, и лис просто перелетает через перила. ЧЛ: Бл*х* муха!!! Лис летит вниз и стреляет гарпуном изо рта в балкон. Гарпун зацепляется за перила, и лис висит на канате. И тут его обступают "злые" аниматроники. Лис активирует силу демонов, и отципляет гарпун от перилы силой телекинеза. Через несколько секунд его эндоскелет начинает светится красным. ЧЛ: Ну давайте! Вся группа накидывается на него в попытке раздавить (автор:просто раздавить?). Из под всей этой кучи мала начинает бить красный свет, и её тут же раскидывает в стороны. Лис взлетает вверх и нацеливает 2 гарпуна на побитую БМ. Но тут открывается портал из которого Непонятный аниматроник. Он подлетает к лису и даёт ему нижний апперкот. После же он начинает бить лиса и делать это в стиле "комбо". Через 1 час ослепительных комбо. Непонятный аниматроник даёт лису последний удар и тот взлетая на высоту 20 км и падает на кучу своих Воинов. Сам же он подлетает к Цитадели лиса и анагелирует её зелёным лазером изо рта. Цитадель была уничтожена, а сам аниматроник улетает через портал в неизвестном направлении. СпрингБонни: Что это было? БМ: Я сам(а) не знаю! Глава 5: Лже-падение лиса А тем временем на Земле 2000000. КСБ (Кошмарный СпрингБонни): Надеюсь, никто не увидит, что меня не было на месте ближайший час! Но никто не увидел, что КСБ не было на месте. Он успокоился и снял с себя белый плащ с капюшоном. Он сложил его впятеро и убрал в свой временный шкаф, открыл запертую дверь в его комнату. И тут в комнату входит Паппетозавр. Он рычит и смотрит по сторонам. КСБ: Ой, извини! Я совсем забыл тебя накормить. КСБ берёт белую таблетку и капает на неё водой. Таблетка превращается в стейк, и Паппетозавр начинает жадно его жевать. А тем временем аниматроники в Ультравселенной сузили кольцо вокруг груды воинов, командира и лиса. ЧЛ: Лучше не надо! СП: Надо, лис, надо! СП замахивается на лиса БУЛАВОЙ и ударяет его по лицу. Голова начинает крутится по часовой стрелке. Командир останавливает её. ЧЛ: А вот это ты зря сделал! Лис активирует "Замедление времени" и "Атомный крюк", и пробивает Фредди живот. Затем со всего размаху ударяет Чику по правой ноге, и та отлетает за пределы круга. Фредди и Чика выжили, но они не в силах сражаться. Затем замедление времени кончается, и Фредди с Чикой падают на землю. Увидев это, уже пришедшие в норму аниматороники набрасываются с кулаками на лиса. Спустя 5 жестоких минут. Аниматроники расходятся. Спрингпул: Вроде бы мы его прикончили! БМ: Определённо да! Спрингпул достаёт катану, и отрезает побитому лису голову. Между головой и телом были провода. Спрингпул отходит, и тяжело вздыхает. Командир лежит разбитый и поцарапанный. Из его головы идёт дым. Все воины были разбиты на отдельные запчасти. Аниматроники забирают тела "падших" и уходят в портал во вселенную УФ. Но на Земле 4321 всё ещё есть жизнь! Командир с трудом встаёт и видит "обезглавленного" лиса. Он осторожно собирает его, и запускает его при помощи динамо-машины. И как только глаза лиса загораются, командир падает из-за повреждений. Лис встаёт и говорит: ЧЛ: Мы ещё встретимся! Глава 6: Ремонт, или всё ещё впереди! Чёрный лис собрал обломки командира. Он отнёс их к остатку цитадели в надежде найти что-нибудь подходящие для ремонта. Он осторожно собрал из обломков тело, и защёлкнул все конечности на теле. Затем он осторожно подсоединил динамо-машину к сердцу командира и начал вращать ручку. Спустя 3 часа беспрерывного вращения. У командира загораются глаза и он встаёт (с большим трудом). ЭК: Простите, сэр, за то что со мной пришлось так долго копаться. ЧЛ: Да ничего. Со мной и тобой такое не впервые! Лис встаёт и осматривается вокруг. Он видит обломки машины по созданию воинов. Лис берёт несколько запчастей и делает "саморемонт". Затем он натягивает остатки корпуса на новые конечности (ведь старые (на обеих ногах и голове) были оторваны). Лис снимает крюк со своей правой руки и точит его об камень, при этом бурча что-то себе под нос. ЧЛ: Мы ещё посмотрим! Всё ещё впереди!... После заточки, лис нацепил крюк на руку и начал вручную из обломков создавать "воинов Субпрайм". Они были на 50% лучше, на 10 см выше, и на 20% сильней. Воин уходил за воином и строится в шеренги. Командир крутит ручку динамо-машины и постепенно набирает силу, схожую с силой лиса. Спустя ещё 1 долгий час. На Земле 4321 вечереет. Лис закончил сбор "Субпраймов" и решил в последний раз полюбоваться на свою Землю из космоса. Но потом он вспоминает, что все вселенные объединены в одну. После этого, лис забирает "молча" у командира динамо-машину и начинает её крутить. От автора 2 Поскольку выше было написано, что все вселенные были объединены в одну, то аниматроники (а точнее их остатки) идут на Землю 1, дабы восстановить силы и собрать повреждённые тела. Ведь их Земли принадлежат лису (ненадолго). Даже УФ временно переселился на Землю 1. Глава 7: Крайние меры После того, как лис зарядил батареи, он начал обдумывать план мести. ЧЛ: Слушай, командир. А что если нам возродить несколько заядлых убийц? ЭК: Хорошая идея! Лис взлетает и летит в область ада. Там он находит полуразрушенные строения. Его взор пал на что-то блестящее. Он подлетает к этой "блестяшке" и подбирает её. Это плата с подписью "17968gk" ЧЛ: Что это? Лис запускает "хром", и находит в списке устройств этот "гаджет". Оказывается, это "устройство" способно воскрешать мёртвых. Лис спускается на землю,вставляет "устройство" в себя и активирует при помощи своей жизненной энергии это устройство. Из глаз лиса начинает проецироваться вертуальнная клавиатура. Он забивает на клавиатуре устройства "самый сумасшедший маньяк" и перед его носом появляется труп ФЧ. Лис наполняет труп жизненной энергией. Труп встаёт и у него глаза загораются красным цветом. ФЧ: Вот я и снова воскрес! Время браться за нож! ЧЛ: Никакого ножа! Теперь ты служишь мне! ФЧ: А ты вообще что за Фокси? Я же его разобрал! ЧЛ: Я не Фокси! Я чёрный лис! Властелин этой Ультравселенной! ФЧ: Ну что ж! Делать нечего! Ведь пока я не выполню то, что ты хочешь, то я не смогу снова покоится с миром. ЧЛ: Пошли! Тебя надо привести в норму и клонировать! ФЧ: Зачем клонировать!? ЧЛ: Потому что так сказал я! Лис приводит ФЧ к остаткам цитадели, и из некоторых обломков собирает клонирующую машину. Он ставит ФЧ внутрь и закрывает дверь. Машина запускается. Лис ставит машину на ровную поверхность и начинает приводить некоторых воинов в норму. ЧЛ: Командир! Поставь машину на полную автономность! ЭК: Так точно! Командир ставит машину на полную автономность, и из неё один за другим выходят клоны ФЧ и строятся в шеренги. А тем временем на Земле 1. УФ собирает повреждённые тела аниматроников. Запасные части аниматроников из мастерской пошли ему в помощь. Фредди и Чики начали постепенно восстанавливаться. Части были заменены, дальше на заметке были тела и конечности. УФ осторожно затирает царапины специальной жидкостью "Гамма" (его собственного производства), и растворившаяся в ткани жидкость полностью заполняет царапины и становится цвета корпуса. Затем УФ говоритю УФ: Ваши тела полностью восстановлены! но нужно некоторое время чтобы вы пришли в форму после таких повреждений. Фредди потягиваясь. Ф:ну чтож, пока лиса не видно мы сможем привести себя в форму и подготовится к финальной схватке. Глава 8: Лис наносит последний удар Лис открывает портал и ведёт в него свою армию. На Земле 1 его уж точно не ждали. Начинается жестокая бойня, в которой принимают участие и Лис, и Командир. Спустя 5 часов непрерывной бойни... Вся армия Лиса и Командира была разбита. "Субпраймы" пали, и были втоптаны в землю. И тут Спрингпул случайно активировал свою способность "Безумие". Но способность идёт на остальных Аниматроников и делает безумными их. Они хватают лиса и несут его в свою зловещую "пиццерию". Фокси приносит магнитофон и ставит его на стол. Бонни ставит песню под названием "Let's celebrate!" Let's celebrate УФ: Прогони печали прочь, время страхи позабыть, эту радостную ночь никому не пережить! Припев из магнитолы: Тихо скрипит музыкальная шкатулка, вьётся жизни лиса тонкая нить! УФ: Если ты считаешь то, что все эти сражения шутка?! Почему бы и не пошалить?! Смазка стынет в жилах, и процесор стучит. Кошмар в ночи притаился! И за углом кто-то страшно рычит! ЧЛ: Что за нафиг здесь творится? Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшся! Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшься! БМ стерпеть издевательства сможет, но на ФЧ нет терпенья. Спасти своих клонов Лис больше не сможет, Фиолетыч пойдёт в угощенье! На сенсорах видно что смерть уже близко! Надежду оставь на спасенье! УФ: Никто не услышит твоих жалких писков! Так познайте же всю боль убийств и мученье! Зло-то жаждало разгрома! Зря ты не остался дома! Прайм, ну же, наслаждайся! Морем крови упивайся! Зазевался ты напрасно! Окропился кровью красной! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшься! Зло-то жаждало разгрома! Зря ты не остался дома! Прайм, ну же, наслаждайся! Морем крови упивайся! Зазевался ты напрасно! Окропился кровью красной! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшься! Фокси: Ты убей или убитым станешь! Это правило ты знаешь! Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь, и не проснёшься! Безумный Balloon Boy смеётся. Припев: Бонни разорвёт на части! Бонни подходит к лису, и проводит пальцем по шее. БМ раззевает пасти! БМ раскрывает эндоскелетную пасть. Фокси вновь клыки оскалил! Фокси открывает пасть, и из неё вываливается голова клона ФЧ. Фредди завопить заставит. Фредди подходит ближе, и на 1 секунду мигает его старое тело (кишки, намотанные на эндоскелет). Лис отползает в страхе. Чика радостно хохочет. Чика смеётся над испугом лиса. УФ: Твоей крови здесь каждый хочет! Почему же не смеёшься?! Ты умрёшь и не проснёшся! Музыка продолжает играть. Лис нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Слышится удар по металлу. 10 секунд тишины. 2 удар по металлу. Слышится крик Лиса! (От автора: события были не такими, как в песне. УФ слишком добрый, чтобы так зловеще угрожать, БМ неспособен(а) превращаться в кошмарного себя, но с эффектом "безумие" аниматроники способны на всё!) Глава 9: Победа! Чёрный лис был повержен! Вселенная спасена! УФ уничтожил душу Лиса. Но командир бесследно пропал. Аниматроники решили, что он был уничтожен вместе с армией лиса. Но это не так. Он из последних сил забирает тело лиса и летит в "Ультравселенную". Там он снимает с лиса все устройства и вставляет их в себя. После он создаёт из подручных средств Аниматроника и нарекает его Адогеном. Он приказывает ему мстить во имя его повелителя. Адоген улетает, а Командир утаскивает тело Лиса. Далее он вытаскивает чип памяти из головы Лиса, и вставляет его себе в голову. Старый чип вылетает и падает на землю. По программе (которую командир продумал до малейших деталей), Лис в теле командира идёт в остатки города, и прячется в подвале уцелевшего дома. Там он ставит в динамо-машину электродвигатель, и она начинает сама вырабатывать энергию. Командир заваривает дверь пальцем и садится около стены. Постепенно его раны затягиваются красным металлическим коконом. И вот уже на месте командира стоит железный, красный ящик. Командир ещё не скоро объявится в этой вселенной... А тем временем, на Земле 1 Учёный Фредди вновь активирует устройство, которое соединило все Земли в "Ультравселенную" при помощи Реликта. Он хоть и не смог его открыть, но зато смог выкачать из него часть энергии. Он вместе с Фредди, Золотым Фредди, Будущей Марионеткой и Спрингпулом летит в "Ультравселенную", и ставит активированное устройство на землю. Из устройства вырывается чёрный луч, и всех ослепляет вспышка света. УФ первым открывает глаза. Он видит, что теперь он стоит на Земле 4321. Он при помощи своей силы воскрешает мёртвых людей, и они оказываются у себя дома как до вторжения ЧЛ. Люди выходят из домов, и окружают группу аниматроников. 1 человек: Вы смогли убить лиса? УФ (через синтезатор речи (т. к. люди не понимают речь аниматроников)): Да! 2 человек: Прекрасная новость! Мы можем жить спокойно? УФ (снова через синтезатор речи): Снова да! УФ переносит всех аниматроников на Землю 4321 и говорит: УФ: Друзья. Пока мы ещё не разошлись, давайте отпразднуем победу над очередным врагом? Чика: Давайте! Через 3 часа, в небо на Земле 4321 взлетели салюты. Они переливались всеми цветами радуги и отливали в глазах Аниматроников. Через несколько месяцев Земля 4321 пришла в норму, а "Похождения Чёрного Лиса" стали известно как "одними из самых разрушительных похождений злодеев в Мультивселенной". Охотника, Поглотителя и Койота же забрали назад в ад Демоны, где их снова оживили и они начали восстанавливать свою силу. От автора 3. Когда Лис соединил все Земли в одну "Ультравселенную", то весь отрицательный климат Земли 4321 растворился среди других климатов остальных Земель. Также, когда Лис зачистил планету от людей, то он не захотел уничтожать их дома. Он, после порабощения Земли 1, хотел поселится в самом элитном доме. Людей же оживил УФ. Глава 10: Монумент Учёному Фредди УФ сидит у себя в лаборатории и что-то делает. После падения лиса прошло 4 месяца. И вот, УФ заканчивает что-то мастерить и кладёт это на пол. УФ подзывает Аниматроников и говорит: УФ: Я наконец-то доделал своё последнее изобретение! Оно поможет нам воскресить второстепенных Аниматроников! Бонни: Ура! УФ при помощи своей духовной энергии активирует устройство, и из него как всегда вылетает красный луч света. Все закрывают глаза, и через 2 минуты Аниматроники в капсулах открывают глаза. УФ нажимает кнопку на панели управления, и капсулы открываются. Аниматроники, шатаясь, выходят из капсул. УФ: Поздравляю! Мы победили лиса! Теперь мы можем быть спокойны за другие вселенные! Аниме Чика: Спасибо. УФ: Вы можете лететь в свои вселенные. УФ открывает портал, и второстепенные аниматроники расходятся по своим вселенным. УФ: Вы тоже можете лететь в свою вселенную. Основные аниматроники тоже заходят в портал. И как только все аниматроники зашли в порталы, и они закрылись, УФ достаёт блокнот и начинает в нём писать: "Похождение лиса будет запомнено таким - самое разрушительное похождение злодея на данный момент во всей Мультивселенной. Мы всегда будем помнить тот проклятый день, когда люди с Земли 4321 собрали и активировали лиса." А на Земле 4321 был установлен монумент УФ и подписан как "Победителю злодея который уничтожил многих" Конец. Категория:Секретные истории Категория:Будущее Категория:История